greenwingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr Macartney (Mac)
Dr Macartney, commonly known as 'Mac', is a Surgeon at East Hampton Hospital. His first name remains a mystery, particularly to Martin. At the end of series one, he bets Guy that he can't bed Joanna, who turns out to be Guy's mother. Driven mad by this news, Guy steals an amulance containing Martin and Mac, and drives it off a cliff. They all survive, but Mac is in a coma for seven weeks. When he wakes up, he can't remember the day of the accident and his memory of the few months beforehand are patchy. During series two, Mac discovers that he has cancer and only has a few months to live. He takes a month off work but returns to find Guy and Caroline engaged. Guy then allows Caroline to marry Mac, who she truly loves, and the series ends with their wedding. History Little is known about Mac's childhood, apart from the fact that his parent got on well and rarely argued, and that he presumably went to a comprehensive school. As well as this, he apparently watched Fraggle Rock as a child, his favorite character being Red, as they both had similar hair. Four years prior to Green Wing, Mac was in a 6-year-long relationship with Holly. They were very close, Holly nicknaming Mac 'Paul' and Mac nicknaming Holly 'John', after the Beatles. This relationship ended when Holly got pregnant, as she wanted an abortion, claiming that 'a child is a spanner in the works', and Mac didn't. Holly had the abortion anyway. Character Mac is very kind and considerate, contrasting with Guy's outgoing and brash personality. He dislikes conflict and will always stand up for people, at one point having a fight with Guy for making fun of Martin. He is also very professional, although this doesn't stop him from playing games with the rest of the staff during surgery. He also had a very dry sense of humor, and often uses sarcasm. He is very attractive, with many admirers citing his hair which Sue White nicknames the 'lion's mane'. Other admirers include Holly, Emmy and Caroline. Relationships Caroline Todd Despite not getting on well immediately, Caroline and Mac soon get very fond of each other, with Mac kissing her during her housewarming party. For some time, Caroline struggles to choose between Mac and Guy, before finally choosing Mac. When Mac starts dating Emmy, Caroline is distraught and attempts to find some dirt on Emmy to stop Mac dating her, and therefore moving to Sheffield with her. She finds some information on somebody who proves to be a different Emily Lewis Westbrook, however this promts an argument between Mac and Emmy, and he leaves her. Later that evening, he confesses his love for Caroline and kisses her. During his coma, Caroline visits him as much as she is allowed, often playing him music and talking to him. She is present when he wakes up, however she is knocked out when he headbutts her. She is very upset when he fails to remember their relationship in any form, and tries to make him remember, being hindered by Guy. However, when Boyce tells Mac what happened, they make up. Holly and Mackenzie arriving at the hospital hinder their relationship, as Holly is still clearly in love with Mac. When Mackenzie is said to be Mac's son, Caroline sacrifices Mac for the good of the child, telling Mac that the boy should have a father, which Mac agrees with. However, when it turns out Mackenzie isn't Mac's son, Caroline attempts to make up with Mac. Mac asks Caroline to move in with him, and she accepts. She then gets a message apparently from Mac by model train asking her to meet him at the train station. However, he never arrives due to his diagnosis and during his month off Caroline gets engaged to Guy. When Mac returns, Guy decides to let Caroline marry Mac, hoping she will marry him once Mac dies. They do marry, with Guy as best man. Guy Guy is Mac's aneasthatist and best friend. They have a strange love/hate relationship which is very competative, arguing who is the most important and taking part in competitions and bets to prove each one's superiority. This is continued even in Mac's coma, with Guy attempting to play battleships with him. They are obviously very fond of one another, as shown by Guy's constant attempts to wake Mac from his coma, even at one point kissing him and at another time breaking into his room in disguise. However, Mac does prevent Guy from bullying Martin, even fighting him after a particularly mean joke. Mac is also the cause of one of the major points of Guy's life. Before Mac moves to Sheffield, he bets Guy that he can't bed Joanna. Guy wins the bet before it is revealed that Joanna is actually his mother. Guy is in love with Caroline, especially in the second series, creating conflict between him and Mac. Although Guy does persuade Caroline to marry him, he eventually decides to do the right thing and let Mac marry her. He is then best man at their wedding. Alan Statham Although they do not have much contact, Alan and Mac do not get on well, their major conflict being over Mac's parking space close to the building which he never uses as he rides a motorbike. Statham, who doesn't have a parking space, believes that it should be given to him, however he is thwarted by Mac, who wants to keep the space to spite Statham, and Sue White, who is in love with Mac and will therefore agree with him. Sue White Sue is very obviously in love with Mac, more or less announcing it on several occasions. Mac shows no such feelings towards her, and often avoids her, however he does use her affection at certain points as she is a powerful figure in the hospital. During Mac's coma, she visits him seemingly as much as Caroline, and even imposes a ticket system to prevent other people from visiting him. She conducts a wedding, although never really tells Mac after he wakes up, and even steals some of his semen to get herself pregnant. It apparently works, and she gives birth to a lion named Simba for no apparent reason other than her calling Mac's hair a 'lion's mane'. Again, she never seems to tell Mac. Later, Mac gets a restraining order on her, and advises her to find someone who loves her back. This appears to work, as she is with a man at Caroline's wedding who does appear to actually love her. Martin Martin appears to get on well with Mac, as Mac constantly rescues him from Guy's bullying, such as when Guy pretended that Martin had passed his exams and when Guy taped him to the wall of the bathroom. Martin shows some affection to Mac because of this, at one point saying, 'I heart you Mac' when he hears about Mac's illness. Holly After breaking up with Holly, Mac learns that she got married and had a kid from Angela, who is still friends with her, and he appears to show some sadness at the news. Holly returns to East Hampton as a paediatrics registrar, taking over Angela's job when she leaves. She claimed to have never had the abortion, and that Mackenzie is Mac's son, prompting him to leave Caroline to look after 'his son', however he doesn't quite get back together with Holly, who seems to irritate him. When it's revealed that Mackenzie isn't his son, Holly leaves the hospital. Behind the Scenes *Mac was played by Julian Rhind-Tutt. *Mac was voted favorite character and character most women would like to take on a date in a poll conducted by the British Sitcom Guide. Category:Characters